Garners and other computer users that play or work for long stretches of time perspire. Some of this perspiration appears on the hand, causing discomfort and affecting ability to play or work at maximum ability or efficiency. Specifically, the ability to accurately and reliably time button presses is decreased. In the gaming context, the decreased ability results in the inability make a shot, move, or maneuver necessary to win the game. In the vocational context, the decreased ability results in wasted resources. Additionally, in high-stress fields, such as medicine and investment banking, an errant button press could have serious ramifications.